For You
by devi no kaze
Summary: Fuji found few letters for him on his important day


AN : Waa…a.a.a.a.a…… I'm really happy today… I don't know why but I'm happy.. This is another story from me before I update new chapter of Love Between Two Captains which I've done write it actually…. Enjoy (^_^)

Summary : Fuji found few letters for him on his important day…

**My Letter For You**

Fuji Syuusuke walked into the school happily. Today was very important to him, really important. He was humming his favorite song along his journey to his locker. Fuji smiled brightly when he reached it. He hope today will be a short day at school and long day at home.

"Fujiko-chan!!!!" Kikumaru's loud voice was heard among the students. Fuji turned his head and hug immediately by his best friend. After few second, Kikumaru let him go. Kikumaru grinned.

"Ohayou~" Kikumaru spread his arms widely, knocking a freshman down.

"Nya..nya Gomen gomen!!!" Kikumaru helped the freshman up.

The boy smiled to him, getting used by one of certain senpai there. Almost every students at school knew and recognized them –The regular- especially Kikumaru with his childish and cute attitude, Fuji with his prettiness, genius brain and sweet smile, and Tezuka with his handsome face, strong aura, clever brain and very strict. The others were famous too but they were most among them.

After the boy disappeared from their sign, Fuji turned around and opened his locker. Kikumaru opened his locker happily and told Fuji about his sister and his new cat. Fuji was listening at first but something caught his eyes made his attention moved from Kikumaru.

Kikumaru who noticed it quickly looked at him and poking his head.

"Nya Fujiko, Is that a love letter??" He asked curious. A white envelope was lied on top his shoes. Fuji took that envelope and opened to find a small paper with poem.

_**On those lonely nights when I feel like crying, I remember you.  
Though you're not beside me, we're connected,  
And I feel at peace.**_

_**I hope your heart stays bright, and you show me your smile;  
With joy, with tenderness, and warmth;  
Because I'm sending you a letter.**_

Fuji smiled when he recognized the handwriting. Kikumaru's eyes widen in awe and surprised.

"Nyaaaa!!!! The person who write this must be a romantic guy…Fujiko, do you know who??" Kikumaru bounced happily. Fuji kept a knowing smiled but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go to class, Eiji.." Fuji said and dragged his best friend.

"Nya~ Tell me first!!!" Kikumaru whined.

-Seishun Gakuen, Class 3-6-

The moment they arrived at the class, Fuji sat down on his seat near the window. He was about to opened his bag when he saw an envelope on his desk. The envelope w brown, looked exactly like the brown desk. Maybe that's why no one knew that thee was an envelope on his desk.

Smiling, he opened it and read. It said…

_**I wanted to do it because of the season;**_

_**this sudden omen of an attacking "love".  
For some reason, I care for you so much.**_

_**The warm feeling I carry here, I'll send it straight to you.  
These honest words, blurred by my tears.  
I hope you'll accept them.**_

Fuji smiling happily. He put it into the envelope once more and placed it in his bad. He really wanted his school activity over soon. Soon, the bell rang and the teacher entered his class.

Fuji, as always, turned his attention outside the window. The teacher didn't have to make him listen because of his brain.

The teacher was explaining about Physics formula when Fuji's eyes landed on someone. He watched _him_ happily as _he_ walking to a certain direction. _The person_ looked up to him and waved _hi_s hand. Chuckling silently, Fuji raised his hand and waved back. He could see _he_ smiling to him.

"Yes, Fuji-kun??" Fuji turned his attention to his teacher who looked at him.

"Eh??"

"I was asking the question number two but no one want to solve this. And I saw you raised your hand, come forward and solve this problem for your friend please.." The teacher asked gently.

Fuji nodded and walked to the blackboard. It seemed his teacher misunderstood him. Hell, he looked at the physics problem number two. It's luck he got an easy problem to solve. Well, at least for him.

-Afternoon practice-

Fuji and Kikumaru walked to clubroom. Kikumaru was tugging on his shirt, begging to tell him who was the one who send him the letter. Fuji just smiled and didn't answer made Kikumaru whined louder than before.

Lucky, as they arrived the clubroom , the vice captain Oishi Shuichiroh was already inside made Kikumaru's attention turned to him. Fuji walked to his locker. He opened it and once again saw an envelope inside. Smiling, he picked it up and opened to read the poem.

_**If I'm with you, as you sparkle, **_

_**I guess I can say it's "not just an illusion".  
Should I even go ahead and say it's "fate"? **_

_**But, I still haven't said it.**__**  
**__**The truth is, even though I realized it,**_

_**I tried to act tough in front of you.  
For some reason, even then, you were kind.**_

_**In all the thousands of years that have passed, we met in this lifetime.  
We share so much happiness, from now on, and on into the future.**_

"Fuji, what are you doing here?? Get on the court everyone is waiting" A very buchou voice disturbed his mind. Smiled more brightly, he turned to face his captain.

"Okay, Tezuka.." He said and left Tezuka alone in the clubroom. He almost skipped toward the court, drew attentions from the other members.

"Fuji-senpai looks so happy" Momoshiro whispered to his Echizen. Echizen looked up at him and turned to his senpai.

"He always like that…Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai"

"No, it's different" Inui appeared beside them with his famous notebook. He pushed his glasses up.

"He is 98,99 % different. "

"Every time Fuji-senpai's happy it mean hell for us" Momoshiro said softly. Kaidoh hissed.

"Baka Momo, Fuji-senpai's happiness is different and it doesn't always mean that he'll make fun of us. Respect to your senpai more.." Kaidoh said.

"Who did you call Baka, you Viper." Momoshiro grabbed his collar.

"What?? Wanna fight??"

"Bring it on..!!!"

"Twenty laps!!" The duo winced and turned their head to see their captain standing with his usual crossed arms. Kaidoh and Momoshiro gulped and begin their laps.

"What did Kaidoh say is true. Fuji, in this state, won't make fun of us and does his usual prank. I wonder what kind of thing inside his brain right now.." Inui said as he closed his notebook.

-Practice ended, 05.00 pm, clubroom-

Fuji walked into the clubroom and found almost all the members had gone. He skipped to his locker and opened it. A card fell from his locker, again. He picked it up. It said.

"_**Don't stay quiet. come on, let's go be yourself and laugh"  
The words you said repeated over and over.  
You were always at my side.**_

_**Drawing you into these arms, I'll never let go...**_

_**I want you always beside me.**_

Fuji smiled softly and lovingly when he finish reading it. He held it tightly.

"Fuji!" Fuji turned his head to see Oishi standing and smiling to him.

"Have you finish? I have to lock up the the door." He said.

Fuji nodded and walked out. He walked to his house quickly to find something he wanted to. Once he arrived, he ran to his room. He opened the door and stared in awe.

His room was covered by white things. White curtains, flowers, waxes, and so on. His closet and desk were covered as well. He took a step and looked around. There were waxes on his desk, arranged beautifully. He looked at his bed. His bed was covered with white sheet as well as the pillows and many of white roses and white rose petals, maybe thousands, were covering his bed. If he slept there, he would fell like in white rose's ocean.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, scared if he would ruin the beautiful bed. He touched the petals softly and his attentions was on a small bouquet of red roses in the middle of his bed. Frowning cutely, he reached out a hand and took it into his small hands. Once again, he found a card on it.

_**I want to tell you, "I'll love you forever"**_

_**The hard times, the times you want to cry:  
Call on me; I'll protect you.**_

Fuji was on tears right now. He brushed his tears away from his eyes and hugged the bouquet onto his chest. Then a pair of gentle arms enveloped him into a warm hug from behind. Knowing whose it was, Fuji cried harder. He could felt a kiss planted on his smooth neck and a soft voice whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Syuusuke"

Fuji turned his head to meet Tezuka's face. Tezuka was smiling softly at him and whipped away Fuji's tears from his face. Fuji smiled and hug Tezuka tightly. Tezuka hug him in return while his hand caressed Fuji's back to calm his boyfriend. He would never let go of him. Never.

The End

AN: Waa.a.a.a…a it ends… Huh, what do you think?? (^_^)


End file.
